1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pollution control systems and techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for abating air pollution in coastal areas.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Los Angeles and other cities, pollution levels are currently so high, that national pollution level goals will not be attained in the near future. In addition to the obvious adverse impact on health, property and the environment, governmentally imposed caps on pollution have limited new business growth in these "nonattainment" areas. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the level of air pollution in these areas.
Accordingly, many techniques are under consideration for reducing air pollution. Most of these techniques involve pollution control at the source, are prohibitively expensive and impact personal and industrial operations.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for an inexpensive technique for reducing air pollution which does not adversely impact personal and industrial operations.